


Power and Control

by idontgiveahux



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Cardassian Anatomy, Cheating, Consensual Sex, Do not trust Gul Dukat, F/M, Fingering, Fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader want's to fuck Dukat, Suggestions of a previous encounter, Teasing, The use of an alien implant device to stimulate the reader YA GET ME, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontgiveahux/pseuds/idontgiveahux
Summary: The reader is an Operations Lieutenant stationed on Deep Space Nine. After an minor injury, she is ordered to rest in her quarters. But during this time she is visited by an old acquaintance, who decides to have a little fun with the reader.
Relationships: Dukat (Star Trek)/Original Female Character(s), Gul Dukat/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Power and Control

**Author's Note:**

> Attention Bajoran Workers!
> 
> Big shout out to Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology by tinsnip, thank you for writing such a detailed headcanon. I also referenced Sleipnir from Bad Dragon as a reference to Dukat's anatomy. 
> 
> Also, how late am I for this fandom. I only started watching Deep Space Nine this month and i have of course, fallen for the bastard of a villain Gul Dukat. Also, i've only seen up to season three so consider this set during that time.

Terok Nor, or the newly christened Deep Space Nine is a station that is slowly becoming a second home to you. You enjoyed walking through the bustling Promenade, looking out through your crew quarters window into the expanding universe or simply to be buried in a good book. But, one thing you did not enjoy was the glaring luminescent glow of the medbay.

While upgrading a molecular synthesizer with a fellow operations officer, a connection overload erupted across the device, up your arm, propelling you away from the console. When you awoke your sensitive eyes, you were in the medbay. Resting on one the long soft beds, far more comfortable than the one in your quarters.

Dr. Bashir was filing a report onto the Starfleet database when he noticed you moving your arms to up to your head, rubbing you fingers across your eyes

“Ah, you’re awake Lieutenant L/N.” Climbing out of his chair, grabbing his tricorder, the young doctor made his way over to you. “Glad to see that you are still with us.”

Sore eyes homed in on the boyish grin of Dr. Julian Bashir; young and brimming with confidence. “How long have I been out?” You questioned.

“Oh, about... three hours?” The doctor flipped open the medical tricorder, hovering the hand scanner over your face and chest “Judging by the medical scans, and by your colleagues report, it was the sudden discharge of the magnetic electrofield that knocked you unconscious. 

“So..I was electrocuted?” You laughed, “Could be worse I suppose”

Although, your thoughts aligned themselves, focusing on a device that could have been affected by the shock “Doctor, have you checked the....” guesting your right hands towards your head, not wanting to say what you meant out loud. 

Of course, the chief medical officer was aware of the Cardassian implant that was lodged into your brain, as were all the other senior offices on Deep Space Nine. An uncomfortable thought, for you. They knew something so personal about you, yet you knew nothing about them.

“Don’t worry, I know how cautious you are about that nasty thing.” He spoke in a friendly tone, “The first thing we did was scan the implant using the Neuro-analyser. By all accounts, the implant is functioning, or non-functioning as normal” The Doctor reassured you.

“That’s a relief,” You sighed, manoeuvring to sit on the edge of the medbay bed. “Thank you, doctor.”

“More than happy to help….” He paused for a moment, before continuing to speak “I can’t imagine how worrying it must be, to have that nasty thing in your head.” 

“I’ve become accustomed to it.” You admitted “I have no means of activating it, but it doesn't mean that things can’t go wrong”

“Although, I am curious.” Julian continued, much to your annoyance. “How did you end up with a Cardassian implant in your head?

Your words were blunt. “I’d rather not discuss it, if you don’t mind.”

Julian noted your frank response to his question Although he cursed himself for asking a sensitive question, but he knew he had to, Sisko had ordered it. After all, who knew what type of risk it posed to the station, what you could pose to the federation.

Your history with the Cardassian Empire was a private, complicated one, something you did not want to share with even the closest to you. You were aware that Commander Sisko was watching all of your activities, which is why you kept your communications to a minimum and made it your business to not have many close friends on the station. It was better, for them, that way.

Although, you felt slightly guilty for making the conversation turn south, so you decided to try and lighten the mood. 

“I feel at ease, knowing you and your team are looking into methods of removing the device for me.” You smiled sweetly; It made Julian’s heart skip a beat. “Thank you,”

“Not at all,” Julian flustered. “Oh, one more thing before I discharge you to your quarters.”

You wondered if the smile ever vanished from his face “I have noted through your work log that you have been working more than your allocated hours.”

“Well, things needed doing, and I don’t have anything else to do” You admitted. Life on Deep Space Nine blessed you with a busy work life, but a quiet personal life.

“From this moment, you will be off duty for two rotations time. I have already informed Chief O’Brian, so you need not worry about that.”

A warm smile crept onto your face, “I will see to it that I rest, Doctor” 

“Julian, please” The young doctor smiled awkwardly “Y/N, May I ask you something?”

“Anything,” 

“If you have nothing else to do as you say. Perhaps we could have breakfast sometime”

You didn't want to bring someone else into your mess, part of you wondered if this was him trying to get more information about your implant. No, he wasn't that devious and, eating breakfast not alone for once would make for a welcome change.

Trying to hide the warmth in your voice, you replied. “That sounds...lovely. I’ll give you a message when I am feeling better.”

“Ah, wonderful” Julian awkwardly stuttered, “I look forward to hearing from you. Take care Y/N.”

You thanked the young doctor and walked out the sick bay.

Once you arrived at your quarters you discarded your yellow uniform onto the floor of your cramped bathroom, stepping into the sonic shower which literally vibrated your worries away. After, you threw on some of your casual lounge wear, planning to sit on your sofa and do some light reading before heading to bed. But your overworked eyes grew heavy. Too tired to question why your body was becoming unusually flustered and so, you drifted off to a heavy sleep. Completely unaware of the second presence that had entered into your private quarters.

…

Sore eyelids opened as you awoke from your deep sleep, seemingly hot and flustered. You stretched across the sofa, running a head over your stiff neck, cursing yourself for not falling asleep in your bed. The room was sweltering, but you didn't recall adjusting the internal temperature of your quarters. Perhaps it was a malfunction?

“Computer, adjust the internal temperature to 20 degrees”

The internal temperature is already 20 degrees

“Computer run diagnostic on internal temperature”. 

Diagnostic Complete. The internal heating system is running as normal.

Confusion fogged your drowsy mind. Your body should have felt exhausted, sore and tired from being knocked out. But no, it just felt hot. You noticed how sensitive your skin was when you rubbed a hand over your stiff neck, it almost hurt to touch.

“Of course,” realising what had happened, speaking out loud to yourself. There could have been a delay in the electro surge affecting the implant. Deciding the best course of action was to return to the sick bay, you went to change into your uniform, it was late on Deep Space Nine nor a medical emergency, you saw no reason to directly call Dr. Bashir.

But, as you lifted yourself off the sofa, an intense feeling surged through your body. As if someone had turned on a switch. It had only activated once before when you were interrogated (poorly) by the Bajorans. But during that difficult time, the flow of endorphins was equally distributed around your body. You had noticed that this surge was centring in some unusually sensitive places; and it was only increasing. High concentrations of Dopamine were soaring across your body. In one moment, your emotions switched from hot and flustered, to becoming increasingly aroused.

Maker, you wanted it to stop. Your mind was split, suddenly filled with the idea of wanting to slide your hand into your pants and make yourself come. Although, the small logical part of your mind considered the possibility of the implant continuing once you had reached an orgasm, you imagined the overstimulation would be too unbearable to imagine. Unless, you could deactivate the implant it would be pointless to reach such a pleasurable state.

A low familiar voice cut through the cold artificial air, heaving you from your heavy thoughts. “It feels wonderful, don’t you agree?”

You followed the sound of that unmistakable voice, turning to face its owner. The Cardassian, Gul Dukat was leaning against the metal door frame to your private quarters. Arms crossed, an arrogant smirk on his grey scaled face.

“How did you get into my quarters” You spat, realising how redundant the question was once you finished asking it. He was the commander of Terok nor for nine years after all.

Although, you imagined you did not look that threatening at the moment, especially with how your legs had begun to quiver, trying desperately to maintain some form of composure in front of the Gul.

“Oh, I think you know the answer to that.” He spoke brashly “After all, I use to come to these quarters quite frequently, as you may recall.” 

“That does not give you permission to enter my quarters as y-” The Sentence was broken by an increase in the sensation that dwelled through you. Bringing you to your knees, elbows resting on the sofa. Completely submissive, to him. A desperate moan left your lips as the endorphins from the implant cascaded through your body.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Dukat interrogated, a poisonous smile stretched across his grey face as he strides over to your kneeling body. 

Half lidded eyes met his cold glare. “You call this pleasure?” Kissing your teeth, rolling your eyes away from the Cardassian. “This is- “

“Torture,” Dukat interrupted. Armor shifting as he leant down next to you, a hand tracing through your hair “I know”.

You knocked his arm away from your head. Although the sensations were playing havoc with your muscles, you managed to bring yourself to your feet. The Gul followed you, towering over you, while you were whimpering underneath him. You couldn't help it, it was pathetic. 

He could do anything he wanted to you. 

Part of you wanted that, you would not admit that you missed his eager touch.

Dukat leaned towards you his mouth intimately close to your ear, “Consider this, a small punishment,”

“Punishment” A futile laugh escaping your lips. Desperately trying to ignore the need within your body “On what charges?”

“For the way, you tease me” Two fingers hovered over your right hand, crawling up your arm, While the other hand curved around your stomach, holding your hip possessively “I saw the way you flirted with that doctor.”

“As I recall, I'm not yours to own. I can flirt with whomever I please, Dukat.” You seethed, not even questioning how he watched you, or where from. 

The hand at your hip danced to your behind, giving it a firm squeeze. It was merely a futile distraction from the implant. The sensations were rippling to your core, you feared a single touch from Dukat would finish you. But it was hard to focus. Your mind torn between the synthetic endorphins of the implant, or the desperate touch of the Gul.

“Oh, I doubt that Y/N.” Dukats rough hand caressed across your inner thigh, the touch nearly made your knees buckle. He was getting closer, just to where you wanted him. 

A chuckle left your mouth as his lips rolled over your flushed neck. “Why does it focus there, why can’t it just relax muscles or ease headaches” Dukat ignored your complaints, but you pulled away from his lips. Looking at him directly. “This is agonizing.”

“I mean I could make it less agonizing for you. If that is what you wanted.”

You were surprised he asked, all you did was nod. 

He wasted no time slipping his hand into your underwear, gripping his shoulders as he did so. A small gasp left your lips as two warm fingers glided across your Labia before closing the two fingers together, resulting in a gasp from you as he rolled and pinched his fingers against just the right spot. 

He seemed to remember what you liked, from your last encounter. “Dukat...” You groaned softly.

It has been a few rotations without even touching yourself, and now a man. A Cardassian man. Who you shamefully liked was rolling his fingers against your clit, “I could relieve your frustrations? If, that is what you desire.” 

It was hard to focus on his words, when his fingers felt so good. “Frustrations that you are creating, Dukat.”

“Gul,” His voice filled with narcissistic pride, “Why, I am so pleased, that I can make you feel so...frustrated Y/N.”

Dukat had certainly noticed how you began to grind your hips desperately against his fingers, he noticed before you did. 

“Should I keep doing this” He purred into your ear, using one finger to tease around your entrance, impressed with the wetness that slipped onto his finger as he prodded and teased you.

“Y-Yes.” 

It usually didn't take such a slow touch to bring you to release, but with the overwhelming endorphins you were incredibly sensitive to any physical touch. Dukat gawked at your facial expressions, you were far more expressive than any of the Bajoran women he had bedded in the past, and more so than his wife.

He decided, to push you against the nearest wall, fingers now rubbing nimbly against your clit. His other hand lifted your leg upwards slightly; so, he could touch more of you. His gaze was locked on the way your lips parted and how your eyes were closed in concentration. He crept against your neck, planting a pattern of marks across the flushed skin. 

You cursed crudely as you began to reach your peak, hips grinding faster against his touch, arms thrown around his shoulders as you approached your climax. 

“Yes, that’s it.” Two strong fingers sank into you, resulting in a chorus of delightful whimpers from your throat as your orgasm rippled across your body. “You're such a good, human girl.”

Dukat couldn’t take his eyes away from your flushed lips. They looked so warm, so inviting, so soft. 

He would often think about your last encounter late at night, when he was the commander of Terok Nor. During those moments he would try desperately to think of his wife as he pleasured himself. But his mind would drift to you, to the point where he stopped thinking about his wife and his thoughts were reserved only for your warm human touch.

His only regret was that he never kissed your soft human lips, it lingered on his mind constantly.

A mistake he wouldn’t repeat, not again.

So, Dukat leant down. Crossing his grey lips onto yours, planting an uncharacteristic light kiss onto you. But his display of affection was not returned, as you did not kiss him back. 

Dukat pulled away from your mouth, confused. “Is there something you do not like?” 

You wanted to kiss him, badly. But you wanted something else more. Something to secure your safety.

“Give me the device then, I might consider kissing you.” You bargained.

Hauling your leg onto the floor, out of his firm grasp, you stood underneath the tall man. Initially, he had no intention to give the device to you. But, between that and your lips. He knew what he craved more.

“The device is my right pocket,” Without hesitation you slid your hand into the pocket, noting how rough the fabric was inside. “Oh, do be careful that you grab the device and not something else…” Suggestive eyes locked with yours, an overconfident grin apparent on his grey face.

You pulled the device from the pocket, making sure not to give him any predetermined attention. Dukat traced a finger over the button, deactivating the implant.

“Is that better?” He asked, almost caringly. 

A relieved breath left your mouth, body relaxing against the wall in relief. Now, the only feeling that remained in you was the aftermath of your orgasm.

Carelessly throwing the device onto a nearby table. your eyes met with the Guls “I think, I’ll throw that out of the nearest airlock.” 

“That’s not very kind” He leaned closer to you, brushing his nose against yours” I had that made, just for you.”

“You mean, for you to use on me.” Your faces were dangerously close, and you teased the Gul. Crossing your lips over his and pulling away before he could kiss them. Dukat would lean his head forward, but to only have you dance away from him. Like a game of cat and mouse. 

“Ah, but you must admit. You did enjoy it,” He spoke, attempting to maintain his composure. Desperately trying to meet his lips with yours.

You attempted to distract the Gul by palming the hardness that sat in his standard issue trousers. Dukat grunted against the touch, hips bucking into your hand, savouring your touch. 

“There’s something else, I would much rather enjoy” You confessed.

He found himself growing impatient, voice heavy and sharp “Greedy, aren’t you-” Rough hands smoothed their way underneath your hair to the back of your neck, fingers gripping the warm skin.

“I’m not the gre-” He would not allow you to finish your words. Dukat crushed his lips onto yours, finally. He kissed with great intensity, exchanging short bursts of hard kisses with you, like he would never see you again. Responding eagerly, you flicked your tongue over his lips while he would try to bite at yours. Both of you were completely devoid of any decorum. 

As you passionately kissed the married man, Dukats hand rested at your hip, grinding against your pelvis, ensuring that you could understand what he felt for you

“I thought, you no longer wanted a rotten Cardassian in your bed.” He uttered, between the yearning touch of his lips, a sore reference to your previous encounter.

“I don’t want a Cardassian” You broke away from his assault, stretching to whisper across his ear. “I need, Gul Dukat”

Dukat nearly whimpered at your seductive tone, “I’ve always admired how clever you are with your words...and your mouth.”

“My mouth? What ever could you be suggesting Dukat?” You teased.

In a microsecond, you were taken off your feet, collapsed over his broad shoulders. Dukat intruded into your private quarters, dropping you onto the mattress. Dukat fell on top of you, ramming his lips back onto yours, hands eager to touch your body. 

The metal of the chest plate was rough against your skin. “It might be a bit difficult, with your uniform on.” raising an eyebrow at the Gul who shifted onto his knees, sinking into the mattress.

“Maybe I need assistance with taking this off.” Dukat playfully suggested.

Leaning up from the mattress, you uncoupled the fasteners at the back of his armour, relying on the memories of your precious encounter. Once all the clasps were loose, Dukat let it slide off his shoulders and discarded the floor. Eager hands went to undo the clips of harsh uniform, but his rough grey palms gripped both of your wrists, tightly.

You winced under his touch. “Now, I think it’s unfair that I should remove one of my own garments, for you to still be clothed.”

Pragmatic as always. “Very well, remove what you wish.”

“Oh, I will” Dukat commanded, “Lie down”. 

The moment your back hit the bed, his hands traversed across your stomach and up across your breasts, firmly squeezing them. Dukat did not remove the shirt, but rather lifted it up over your chest. 

“Tell me,” Dukat asked, infatuated with the softness of your human skin, rolling his hands greedily over your breasts; making sure to give your nipples a firm pinch with his thumb and index fingers. “have any other men been in this bed, since me?”

Small, but intense feelings of pleasure passed through you, now the device has deactivated you could focus entirely on him. The Gul enjoyed how soft moans escaped your lips at his touch.

“I’m waiting” A warm tongue circled around your nipple, making it harder for you to focus on an answer. 

“...O-Only one” he continued to suck with his mouth and eagerly lick with his tongue, while giving the other breast adequate attention by continuing to roll it around in his hand.

“And, how was he?” Dukat pushed for more information. Pulling his head up to advert his attention to your other breast, your back arched against his touch.

“He was...good. He managed to make me orgasm at least twice”

You knew that would get his attention.

“Twice,” He pulled away sharply, cool air hitting the void where his mouth was. “A pitiful number. You know the last time I bedded you I made you orgasm countless times.” 

Countless times? he might have been exaggerating, but it made it more fun 

Holding up your end of the deal, you decided to remove your night top. Chest, shoulders, stomach, everything exposed for him to see. Lovely, human skin. He couldn’t resist it, he crossed his hands over your warm skin, darting kisses across your neck and collarbone. Gifting you with a few bites as he did so. 

“How about, you take off this rough top” You proposed, running your hand underneath the top. Fingers tracing over the scales that rested across his chest. “It’s in the way.”

Dukat did not respond, he was too focused on making sure your body was granted more than adequate attention. So, you curled your hand around his neck, unclipped the fastenings at the back of the top before pulling the shirt down across his arms.

Dukat leaned up as the fabric began to fall off his chest. the far too cold air of your quarters hitting his exposed back. He much preferred it when he controlled the station temperature. He pulled off the tunic, and with it the wrist armour, throwing it to the floor. His chest is bare for you to touch.

Dukat’s scales traced from his shoulders down to his arms, ending on his wrists. They danced around his ribs as well as cascading down his back, ending at his waist.

“There...” He watched you explore him with pleasure, savouring the touch of your hands as they explored his chest and shoulders. Your fingers gently stroked against the rough scales that were scattered across his neck. 

You slid a finger over his Chula, which rested on the upper part of his chest. The outline of the protruding circular scale was sensitive, sending a soothing sensation across his body “...Much better.”

Dukat curled his fingers around your wrists, much gentler than before, Guiding your hands onto his ridged shoulders, one of the most erogenous zones for Cardassian’s. Although you were not experienced with Cardassian men you understood the message. You began to massage the ridged scales.

Dukat sighed into your touch “Prefer this, to your human counterparts?

Gliding your fingers over the scales, giving them small pinches as you crossed them. Actively ignoring his question “Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?” 

He closed his eyes, focusing on the movements of your fingers. “Oh, many times. They regretted saying such.”

You continue to dance your hands across the scales, noticing that they were slightly swollen to touch. Indicating that he was aroused. “I wonder what that means for me- “

“I suggest that you stop talking” Impatient hands pulled underneath your jaw before tracing his thumb over your lips, “and you put that soft, delicate human mouth to good use.”

Dukat stood at the end of the bed, the last thing to be removed were his lower garments. He must have slipped out of his boots and leg guards earlier you noted.

“Should I help you?” You teased, moving closer to him. “After all, they look so tight.”

Dukat scoffed, “I'm the one who talks too much?”

You undid the clips that were on the waistband, slowly pulling down the zip that secured his trousers, shifting your hands across the dark grey fabric and his undergarments, pulling them down in one movement across his scaled legs, you noticed for the first time how the skin on the underneath of his thigh was soft to the touch.

You thought it was a clever design, how Cardassian genitals were hidden by a slit, or the ajan as it was appropriately called. 

The slit was surrounded by a small pattern of scales. A few centimetres from the top of the slit, rested on a long circular scale called the Chuva. It was pale blue, and very sensitive to any type of touch.

But the most important part was his Cho’Ch, which swelled upwards, protruding from the ajan. Dukat’s Cho’Ch was curved upwards, the pale blue tip resting against the sensitive Chuva.

You assumed his cock had emerged from the slit some time ago, judging by the amount of natural lubricant that coated around the base, or Irllun.

For Cardassian's, the part that craved attention was the Irllun, not the head of his Cho’Ch like most other humanoids. It was a very sensitive area, dotted in small flushed scales which begged to be caressed.

The head was more...interesting than a human. Rather than a smooth head, there was a pattern of ridges running down the middle of it, effectively diving the head into two parts. 

Dukat’s Cho’Ch was far larger at the bottom than the top and the three thick ridges that circled around his entire length only made it more pleasurable when he entered you.

“Your staring,” Dukat uttered, palming the base of his Cho’Ch, a slither of pre-come dripping down from the slit as he squeezed his Irllun “Is, there something you like?”

you placed a teasing kiss onto the bifurcated head. Eager Tongue licking against the ridge, tasting his come on your tongue. “Well, I have something good to stare at.”

You traced your hand over his Irllun, as you planted a kiss onto the tip. Then, you took him into your mouth. Slowly sucking up and down his shaft. Reminding yourself to pay attention to his Irllun with your hands as you did so, lightly tracing your fingers over the sensitive ridges.

Groans and Cardassian curses left Dukat’s mouth as you pleasured him. Every so often you would pull your mouth up to the head, circling your tongue around the ridges, before sinking your mouth down as far as you could go, fingers still floating over the engorging base.

The stimulation was overwhelmingly pleasurable for Dukat. His hands were at his sides, then spread across his chest, making sure to touch his palms over the Chula that rested on the upper part of his chest. 

Dukat was unusually unsure where to place himself. He was very tempted to softly press his hands into your hair; and fuck your throat as hard as he could before finishing in your sweet, human mouth.

But no, he was enjoying himself far too much to interrupt your dedicated pleasures. He observed how your hands carefully played with his Irllun, tongue working hard as you sucked up and down his shaft.

But the need was climbing inside of him, the need to bury himself deep into your cunt. 

He couldn't wait any longer.

Dukat slipped his fingers through your hair, you half expected him to push your head down onto his cock and for him to finish in your mouth. But instead, he pulled your head away, understanding his gesture, you removed your mouth from him.

God, your lips were plump, covered in a mixture of spit and his juices. He was burning to be inside of you.

Dukat’s glare was intense. He did not speak but pushed you down onto the bed. Messily, he pulled off your underwear as he climbed on top of you, kicking off the rest of his trousers from around his ankles as he did so.

Your human cunt was so close to him. He could feel his Cho’Ch twitch in anticipation as he got closer; tension cutting across his stomach. 

You whimpered quietly into his mouth as you felt him push into you. Low groans and curses reverberated from your throat as you felt your body adjust to the increasing girth. 

Dukat kissed your lips as you moaned into his mouth, sinking inside of you until he was completely buried in your tightness. 

“Dukat....” He was silent, waiting for your approval to move.

“Do it, fuck me.” You demanded 

He knew, from past experience, that human and Cardassian sex operated differently. While humans would, slam into each other as she saw it. Cardassian’s would grind against one another until they finished.

He knew he would get his release, eventually. He wanted to make sure that he could feel the satisfaction of making you come undone underneath him. 

So, he tactically adjusted. Pulling out until he was nearly completely removed and slammed into you, hard. A sharp moan travelled from your lips. He felt your warm, human hands move across the scales on his back as you gripped him firmly.

Curses left your mouth, as he held you down and fucked you. Dukat would often enter you completely and grind against your pelvis for a few seconds before repeating this action.

He often enjoyed trapping both of your wrists with one hand before holding them above your head, it made him feel powerful. But he wouldn't hold them for very long; he enjoyed your touch on his skin far much more.

You could feel the familiar, welcome tension building up inside of you and Dukat could tell. 

Hands clawed at his hips as you approached your release. Moaning his name as you approached your edge, he fucked you like a human would and his reward was you moaning loudly, pleasurably. Shouting out his name for everyone to hear. It was like music to his ears.

He could feel the way you tightened around his Cho’Ch as you came, and how much easier it was to slip in and out of you once you did

” I’m jealous of Cardassian wives….” You uttered as he lifted up one of your legs, placing it against his shoulder, beginning to grind hard against you as you came down from your orgasm. Using this time to focus on himself. “They get to experience this, whenever they want…”

Although, Dukat’s life was further from the truth. Even when he did bed his estranged wife, he would never see her face, just the curve of her back and her ass.

She wouldn't even kiss him anymore.

But you would.

You would reward him with deep, intense touches of your lips. He adored the way you moaned, the way your warm, human breasts bounced as he fucked you. He particularly enjoyed how flushed your skin looked next to his cool grey skin,

You knew he was a deplorable man but, you couldn’t resist his charms. Most of all, you loved it when he fucked you 

Dukat noticed how relaxed you were, how calm you were under his touch and took this moment into his palms and reached his fingers towards the floor, circling his fingers around the controller of the implant. 

Pulling you from your relaxed state of mind, your body buckled against the sudden increase of endorphins, confused between the forced chemical release of the implant and the fading of your orgasm. As well as his rigid cock still buried within you.

“D-dukat!” You pleaded, begged. A whining moan leaving your throat. “It’s too s-sensitive,”

“Really?” Dukat commented sarcastically. Continuing to grind against you, rubbing his thumb over your clit, “Y/N, look at the mess you're making!” Referring to the wetness that coated his Cho’Ch.

“It’s too much, it’s too intense” You whine loudly, cursing as your stomached twist and knotted as it approaches another release, quicker than you expected.

“I’m sure you can do it Y/N” He flicked his tongue over your left nipple, using his hand to squeeze your other breast. The sensations pushing you towards your orgasm. “I’m sure you can come again, for me.”

He wasn't wrong. The increase of endorphins from the implant, the stimulation of his thumb against your clit and his grinding sent you into complete overload. Howling as you came, you cursed as you felt the intenseness flow through your body, bucking your hips against his touch. 

You were sure the officers in the next quarters would be able to hear you. Not, that you cared.

“I told you,” Dukat moaned, feeling his cock becoming even more coated with you, he closed his eyes, gasping as he indulged the sensation of your cunt pulsating against his Cho’Ch. 

“T-turn it off. No more, not tonight” You pleaded, 

“Oh, Y/N” He played, “Are you sure, that you can’t do-”

“Dukat, please” You begged, desperation in your voice “It’s overwhelming”

He could see it in your face, the anguish in your brow as your body felt like a loose nerve.  
Plus, he wasn't finished yet. He didn't want you to be done just yet...

“Very well,” Dukat pulled out of you slowly, turning off the device. As a gesture of faith, he shifted off the bed and placed it onto the nearby chair. Showing, it was out of his reach. 

“Are you sure you can continue?” Dukat teased, hand rubbing across the base of his cock. Still standing over you. “You look, exhausted…”

“I don’t think we are finished yet” Eager eyes gestured to his cock, in particular the swollen base which was craving your touch. You slipped off the bed, standing to face the Gul. You traced your hand over his cock as you spoke. “How rude would it be of me, to leave you all worked up and bothered. Without even one release?”

“Well, there are plenty of other women on the statio-” Dukat cruelly teased. 

“As if they would let you bed them” You protested, forcing a kiss onto his lips, wondering if you were slightly hurt by his cruel words. 

Sultry words slipped from your lips, “Lie. down.”

Dukat obeyed, positioning himself in the middle of the bed, sitting on his elbows. You lowered yourself next to him, sitting beside you lover. 

You traced your index finger down his cock, “You know, just as I. They wouldn't be as good as me” 

Dukat was ready with a snarky comeback but was distracted by your hands squeezing around the enlarged base. A satisfied moan crumbled from his throat at the touch. 

Placing a kiss onto one of his neck ridges, you whispered “Your still not lying down,”

Dukat fell onto his back. As you climbed over his waist, his hands eagerly gripped your hips. He eagerly watched as you lined his Cho’Ch up with your cunt. Although, you decided to hover over the tip for a few seconds; pressing down on it but not enough for it to enter your warmth. It was too much for the Cardassian, who grinded his hips up to you, eager to be inside of you.

Dukat went to protest your teasing, but you interrupted him before such words even left his mouth, plunging completely down his Cho’Ch. A weak moan left his throat as you grinded against his swollen Irllun, a touch he was desperately craving. Dukat clutched your hips, begging you to continue to grind against him.

But you were on top. You wanted control. “If you try to push me down, I will get off your Cardassian cock and leave you alone and unsatisfied for the rest of the evening.”

He was under your control and encapsulated by you. He removed his hands from your soft hips, not sure where to put them. So, you began fucking him, making sure to rarely grind against his Irllun. The sensations sent Dukat into pure bliss. If he reached up to grab your hips, you would smack his hand away, which you did numerous times, but it did not stop him from trying, 

“Aren’t you Jealous?” You continued your vicious teasing as you fucked him “I’ve come so many times tonight, and you haven’t even had on-”

“Keep those hips moving” Dukat demanded loudly, you knew just how he liked it. The way you grinded against him was perfect. But he could feel himself becoming closer to his release.

He couldn't risk losing it, he was so close. Painfully close to his release…

...but you had had control for long enough. He wanted to be on top when he spilled himself inside of you.

Awash in a focus of fucking him, Dukat saw an opportunity to take control. He grabbed your hips faster than you could react, fingers digging into you. He pushed your body off him, moving his hips to exit you at the same time. Once your back hit the bed, he hauled you towards him. 

Desperate hands clawed at your hips as thrusted into your cunt, feeling the rough scales on his chest line catch against your back. His mouth was dangerously close to your ear as he grinded against you, moving his hips in circular motions.

His left hand was clenched into a tight fist next to your head as he fucked you. “This is your fault; you make me like this”. He seethed.

“I take it as a compliment,” As if, by some instinct you held your hand over his clenched fist. Dukat opened up his hand, allowing your fingers to lock together. He adored how different your hands looked to his, how your skin was so smooth compared to his arms that were decorated in scales. He squeezed your hand tightly, relishing in how you felt. But he was feeling indecisive, he couldn't decide how he wanted to finish you. 

He was close, so very close... He wanted you at every angle possible, but he knew, he wanted to see your face as he came.

“Turn over,” A simple command, He Hastily pulled himself from you, Cock twitching as the cool air hit it.

You obeyed, as you switched onto your back his hands gripped your hips with force. Ashen Lips crashed messily into yours as he buried himself completely within you. A sharp gasp left your lips, as you felt him stretch you even more, the swollen Irllun slipping inside you as the pressure built higher.

He was close, so close. He craved more of you, all of you.

Dukat messily shifted your leg onto his shoulder, his rhythmic grinding losing its pace as his release reached him. Dukat closed his eyes tightly as he came, grunting loudly as he spurted inside of you; his body shaking from the overwhelming pleasure. The sensation traversed from his Cho’Ch and across his entire body, flowing through his scales like a rich bottle of Kanar.

“We might have to wait for a minute.” Dukat confessed, planting an idle kiss onto your leg. “I’m afraid... you have gotten me very excited.”

Ah, you had forgotten about this part. While humans could just slip out of one another and be on their way, Cardassian’s had to wait. You wondered how long he had gone without any type of release. He wouldn't be able to remove himself from you until he had completely finished and the swelling at the base of his cock had returned to its normal size.

He leaned into your warm hand as it caressed his right cheek, your thumb caressing the ridges that sat across his brow. A content smile on your face. “I can wait.” 

You shifted your leg off his shoulder, gesturing for him to lie onto you. As he buried his head into your shoulder, you swept one hand through his dark hair, and another across his scaled back, holding him close. 

“You don’t have a choice” He heartily laughed “Wrap your legs around my waist,”

So, you did. Once your legs were tightly secured Dukat rolled you both onto your sides. Now, you were firm against his warm chest both of you facing one another. If Starfleet could see you now you would be discharged from your service, stripped of all accommodations and sent to the furthest reaches of federation space.

But this was almost worth it. 

You both awkwardly noticed that you were there for longer than a few minutes, you took it as a complement, for getting him that worked up. He nearly felt the need to apologise. Although, he looked down, seeing you becoming tired, your eyes slowly shutting.  
“Did I tire you out?” He hinted, a smirk on his face.

“Perhaps,” your voice was drained of energy “You're very warm, that doesn't help.”

By the time he was able to fully remove himself, you were asleep, curled his arms. He had planned to fuck you and leave, destroying the device so he wouldn’t be tempted to come back. 

He couldn't advert his eyes from you, burning the image of you sleeping naked against him into his mind for when the times were dark and empty. He found himself also drifting off into the most comfortable sleep he had experienced in a long time.

….

When you awoke in the bed, buried in the dark duvet covers you noticed two things. Firstly, how wet your inner thighs were. Secondly, how sore your hips were. You don’t recall when you fell asleep, but aside from the aches and pains you felt, good. 

Although, you had no idea what time of the day it was. “Computer, what tim- 

“It’s five hundred hours” Dukat interrupted before the computer. fully dressed, sitting on the chair in your private quarters. A personal data pad in his hand.

You’re still here? You wanted to say, “I thought you would have left by now,” is what left your lips. 

“I thought, I would wait until it became slightly quieter. After all, I don’t think either of us would want to be caught together.” He justified.

He could have slipped out at any time; he knew all the corridors and exits. But you just agreed with him. “I think we would both like to avoid those questions.”

“Apologies, about the bruising. I find, I forget my own strength sometimes” He spoke, almost marvelling at his own strength.

“It’s less than ideal” You traced your finger over the pattern of bruising on your left wrist “But, my uniform will cover it.” 

Dukat stood from the chair, walking out of your private quarters into your living room, asking a question as he did so. “Care for a drink?” 

“Yes, just water. Cold.” You replied as you climbed out of the bed. Going to your small wardrobe and pulling out some comfortable lounge attire, ensuring it was long sleeved in case you had any unexpected visitors once Dukat had left.

“One glass of water, cold and one glass of Kanar.” Dukat ordered the replicator, 

Walking into your living room, the first thing you noticed was how the remote that controlled your implant was placed in the centre of a small table next to the sofa. Your gaze was focused on it, until Dukat held the cold glass of water in front of you, you took it from his hands, fingers crossing as you did so.

Dukat held his glass against yours, a satisfied smirk on his face. “To good times” He cheered, tapping his glass against yours.

“To good times,” You repeated, taking a sip of the refreshing drink.

Then, silence. You wanted to ask him, why he came to see you. You assumed your previous encounter would be your only one. But you ignored your feelings, instead taking the remote that caused you so much conflicted emotions into your hand. 

“This is an awful device Dukat” You commented, twirling it into your hand. “Did you modify it?”

He did not answer but took a sip from his drink. The kanar slipped down his throat as you activated the device in your hands, but you could not feel any change in your body.

“Is it broken?” You looked towards the Gul.

He hoped you wouldn't have noticed this feature. “It is DNA encoded”

He didn't have to tell you what that meant, only he could use it. How thoughtful of him.

Although, you decided to indulge your curiosity. “If I destroy this device. What will you do?”

“I suppose…” He pondered for a moment, swirling the glass of Kanar in his hand. “I will have to order for another to be commissioned. Although, the central command might become suspicious”

“Ah, why does Gul Dukat have his own, personal, implant controlling device?”

A mischievous grin appeared across his face. “Precisely,” 

“I won’t destroy it then, maybe when you decide to visit in the next five months you can use it”

“But Y/N” Narcissism is heavy in his tone, a wicked smile spread across his face.

You found it so charming. “Have you not considered that I am a married man?” 

“Oh Dukat,” You stepped closer to him “That is your business. It is not me who will face the wrath of your wife.”

“Such sharp words!” His tone was slightly lighter. As he downed the remainder of the Kanar. “I doubt Starfleet will be very happy, if they were to learn of our... meetings.”

“I doubt the central command will be happy either,” You sniggered.

“Now, there is something we both agree on” Dukat placed the empty glass onto the nearby table.“ Keep the device Y/N, just don’t break it.”

A teasing tone to your voice as you spoke, “Is there some hidden Cardassian fail safe that will kill me if I break it?”

Dukat walked next to you, tracing his hand over yours. “Oh, nothing like that. It would be a shame, perhaps we can experiment with it again…”

A smirk appeared on your face, so there would be a next time. Although, it was very clear in your voice that you were happy with his words. 

You desperately tried to hide it. “Next time?”

Dukat crept down, planting a soft kiss onto your cheek before whispering into your ear. “I think you know what I mean,” 

Instincts grabbing you, you turned your head to place a kiss onto his lips, to which he eagerly responded. Strong arms wrapped around your waist as you leant into the embrace, warm hands placed upon his cheeks, fingers rolling over the scales that lead up to his ears.

But you both knew; your time together was coming to its end.

As you broke away from the kiss, he closed the gap one final time, pressing an intense warm kiss onto you.

“You should be going” You turned away from him, desperately tried to hide the hint of sadness in your voice. Holding his hands. Guiding them off you “it should be quiet enough for you to slip out now.” 

His fingers stroked your hands one final time, “I’m going to miss your touch,” He confessed, before turning from you to walk out of your quarters.

“Dukat?” You called the Gul, for the final time. "Try your best to make your next visit sooner than five months” 

The Gul smirked, voice brimming with confidence. He turned to face you, getting one last look at you. “I’ll do my uttermost best, in the name of Cardassia.”


End file.
